Ikuisessa yössä
by Lizlego
Summary: Severus vie 17vuotiaan Harryn kanssaan yöhön, josta ei ole paluuta…SLASH


Se ei tapahtunut yllättäen tai odottamatta. Ei, minä tunsin sen lähestymisen jo pitkään, päiviä, kuukausia jopa vuosia. Aina siitä lähtien kun sain pureman entiseltä rakastajattareltani, joka vain vuorokautta myöhemmin kohtasi tuhonsa vampyyrintappajan käsissä. Minä tunsin vastustukseni hiljalleen heikentyvän enkä kyennyt pysäyttämään sitä. Juoma, jota valmistin itselleni, menetti tasaisen varmasti tehoaan. Ei ollut olemassa mitään keinoa, joka pelastaisi vampyyrin kohtaloltaan ja minä tiesin sen. Minä taistelin vastaan, mutta päivä päivältä minä vajosin syvemmälle yöhön. Auringonvalo alkoi polttaa silmiäni ja ihoani ja minua alkoi päivisin vastustamattomasti nukuttaa. Minä halusin pysyä unessa aina auringonlaskuun saakka ja pian syleilin kiitollisena jokaista yötä, joka toi suloisen pimeyden ahdistavan valon tilalle.  
  
Elämästä Tylypahkassa tuli tuskaa, sillä selviydyin vain hädin tuskin tunneistani. Minä tiesin, että minun olisi kuulunut paeta ennen kuin oli liian myöhäistä, mutta minä en tahtonut lähteä, en yksin. Harry oli täällä enkä minä halunnut jättää häntä taakseni. Hänen ansiostaan minä olin viimeinkin vapaa, sillä Voldemort oli kuollut. Harry oli tappanut hänet, niin kuin suuri osa velhomaailmaa oli toivonutkin. Lisäksi Harry rakasti ja tarvitsi minua. Meidän rakkautemme oli hullumpaa ja kiivaampaa kuin olisin koskaan voinut kuvitellakaan. Vaikka vihasin hänen isäänsä, opin rakastamaan häntä itseään, mutta rakkauskin muuttui erilaiseksi väistämättömän muutokseni myötä. Siitä tuli fyysisempää, intohimoisempaa ja raaempaa. Minusta tuli kyltymätön.   
  
Minä himoitsin häntä jokaisena valveillaolohetkenäni. Uneksin hänen lämpimästä, vielä poikamaisesta ja notkeasta ruumiistaan, mutta enemmän kuin siitä, minä uneksin hänen kaulastaan lähtevästä punaisesta, pulppuavasta elämänvirrasta, johon voisin hukuttautua ja joka lämmittäisi edes hetkeksi kylmenevän ruumiini. Ensin mielikuvani pelottivat minua ja halusin välttää hänen näkemistään, mutta en pystynyt. Hän tuli luokseni, vaikken pyytänyt. Sitten ajatukseni lakkasivat vaivaamasta minua, mutta taistelin yhä himoani vastaan. En halunnut päättää hänen kohtalostaan, sillä siinä vaiheessa minulla oli vielä hiven oikeudentuntoa jäljellä. Mutta kuten arvata saattaa, ajan kuluessa minä unohdin sen, ja lopulta antauduin ja vein hänetkin mukanani pimeyteen.  
  
Sinä yönä hän hiipi luokseni tyrmiin niin kuin aina ennenkin. Hän oli huomannut, että jokin vaivasi minua ja että olin muuttunut, mutta hän ei ollut lakannut tulemasta luokseni. Minä houkutin häntä eikä hän voinut pysyä poissa.  
  
"Ihosi on niin kylmä, Severus", hän kuiskasi, kun seisomme kasvokkain ja täysin alastomina makuuhuoneeni sängyn vieressä ja syleilimme toisiamme. Hänen lämpönsä suorastaan poltti minun ruumistani. Minä janosin häntä pahemmin kuin koskaan.  
  
"Sinä voit lämmittää minua, Harry", minä kuiskasin hänelle enkä voinut vastustaa kiusausta tunnustella huulillani hänen houkuttelevaa kaulaansa. Hänen sydämensä syke tuntui selvästi sen pehmeän ihon alla. Hänen kehonsa vapisi, mutta hänen äänensä oli vahva ja vakaa. Hän oli aina ollut rohkea.  
  
"Kerro mitä minun pitää tehdä", hän vastasi.  
  
"Sinun pitää vain rentoutua niin kuin aina ennenkin. Sinun pitää vain antaa minun johdattaa sinua...", minä sanoin ja kiedoin vasemman käden sormeni hänen elimensä ympärille vakuuttaakseni hänet aikeistani. Hän huokaisi nautinnosta ja rentoutui, mutta silti hänen kaulallaan tuntuva syke kasvoi. Minä pakotin huuleni hetkeksi irti siitä ja suutelin häntä suoraan suulle. Lyhyesti mutta palavasti.  
  
"Severus...", hän kuiski nimeäni, kun käteni liike hänen elimellään nopeasti kiihtyi. Hän tuijotti lumoutuneena minua ja minä tuijotin häntä. Hän oli minun. Minä tunsin omistavani hänet ja silloin yhtäkkiä tiesin, että minun pitäisi sitoa hänet ikuisesti itseeni. Niin olisi oikein. "Severus, ota minut!", hän pyysi ja minä tietenkin tein niin.  
  
"Haluan, että olet ikuisesti minun, Harry", minä sanoin hänelle laskiessani hänet vuoteelleni. Hän nyökkäsi innokkaasti ja halukkaasti niin kuin olin odottanutkin.  
  
"Haluan olla ikuisesti sinun, Severus", hän vannoi ja palvoi minua vihreällä katseellaan. Minä hymyilin hänelle, sillä hän oli juuri antanut minulle luvan antaa periksi. Hän oli antanut minulle luvan tehdä hänestä ensimmäisen saaliini ja se oli kaikki mitä minä halusin.  
  
Minä tunkeuduin häneen valmistelematta häntä siihen mitenkään. Hän oli jo tottunut siihen, mutta silti hänen huuliltaan pääsi kuuluva tuskainen parkaisu. Niin kuin aina se kiihotti minua. Halusin vuodattaa hänen vertaan, haistaa ja maistaa sitä ja nauttia siitä.   
  
"Ikuisesti kanssani yössä", minä kuiskasin silkkisesti hänen korvaansa. Hän tuskin kuuli sitä omalta voihkeeltaan ja valitukseltaan, mutta minä en välittänyt siitä. Minä etsin taas huulillani hänen kaulaltaan kohdan, jossa veren sykkiminen tuntui voimakkaimmin ja tunsin kuinka kulmahampaani kasvoivat. Minä hymyilin itsekseni. "Rakkaani", minä sanoin hänelle ja työnsin itseni yhä syvemmälle häneen, vaikka tiesin, että se tuotti hänelle lisää tuskaa. Hän oli valmis kärsimään vuokseni. Hän rakasti minua ja tulisi mukanani yöhön. Se oli lohdullista.  
  
Kliimaksini lähestyessä minä upotin terävät hampaani hänen lämpimään kaulaansa. Hänen verensä oli paksua, makeaa ja lämmintä, kun se virtasi suuhuni. Se oli humalluttavaa. Minä join sitä janoisesti samalla kun jatkoin rakastelemista hänen kanssaan ja tunkeuduin syvemmälle ja syvemmälle häneen. Hän liikahteli allani levottomasti ja hänen suustaan pääsi hiljaisia yllätyksen, kivun ja pelon huudahduksia, mutta minä en reagoinut niihin. Hän yritti kääntää päätään katsoakseen minua, mutta minä en antanut hänen liikkua. Kun kliimaksini hetki viimein tuli minä lysähdin hänen päälleen ja upotin hetkeksi kasvoni hänen kaulastaan valuneeseen verilammikkoon.  
  
"Rakastan sinua, Severus", hän kuiskasi minulle voimattomasti ennen kuin menetti tajuntansa. Ja henkensä.  
  
"Minäkin rakastan sinua", minä vastasin hänelle lempeästi.  
  
Sitten minä katsoin häntä kunnolla ja hymyilin hänen uinuville kasvoilleen, kunnes todellisuus hetkeksi iski minuun. Järkytyin tajutessani mitä olin tehnyt. Olin juonut hänen vertaan kuin alkoholisti viinaa. Kompuroin ylös sängystä, juoksin kylpyhuoneeseen ja ehdin sinne juuri ennen kuin vatsani kääntyi nurinpäin. Yhtenä ryöpsäyksenä minä oksensin hirvittävän määrän hyytynyttä tummaa verta. Harryn verta.  
  
"Harry...mitä minä olenkaan tehnyt?", vaikeroin, mutta kukaan ei vastannut minulle. Kenenkään ei tarvinnut, sillä minä tiesin totuuden itsekin. Minusta oli viimein tullut täysi vampyyri ja minä olin sitonut Harryn kanssani ikuiseen yöhön. Saatoin vahvistaa sen palaamalla hänen luokseen ja varmistamalla, että hän oli kuollut. Hän todella oli kuollut.  
  
Minä puin vaatteet itseni ja hänen ylleen ja kannoin hänet ulos Tylypahkasta, sillä tiesin, ettei meillä olisi enää tulevaisuutta siellä. Vein hänet vanhaan rähjäiseen kotitalooni, suljin tiiviisti ikkunaluukut ja laskin hänet leveälle vuoteelleni ennen kuin kävin itse uupuneena hänen viereensä makaamaan.   
  
Seuraavan kerran heräsin siihen, että jokin poltti tuskaisesti ruumistani. Minä kiljuin kammottavan kimeällä äänellä ja yritin häätää kivunaiheuttajaa pois, mutta se ei suostunut lähtemään. Se tarrautui minuun ja ympäröi minut kuin olisin ollut kiehuvassa liemikattilassa. Sitten kuulin Harryn hätääntyneen äänen.  
  
"Severus, mikä sinun on?", hän kysyi ja minä tajusin hämärästi, että huoneessa oli liian valoisaa. Hänen oli täytynyt avata ikkunaluukut. Minä pudottauduin alas sängystä ja ryömin sen alle piiloon. Se helpotti hieman tuskaani.  
  
"Sulje ikkunaluukut! Valo sattuu!", minä ulvoin hänelle ja sitten kaikki taas armollisesti pimeni.  
  
Kun myöhemmin heräsin, oli täysin pimeää, mutta huomasin silti heti, että minut oli nostettu takaisin sänkyyn ja että olin yksin. Nousin nopeasti vuoteestani ja tajusin, että minun oli kova nälkä. Tiesi, että minun täytyisi lähteä etsimään jotakin, mistä saisin tuoretta verta, mutta ensin minä halusin löytää Harryn. Lyhyen kuulostelun jälkeen paikansin hänet kylpyhuoneeseeni. Hän näytti hyvin kalpealta ja pahoinvoivalta.  
  
"Severus!", hän huudahti minut nähdessään ja syöksyi halaamaan minua. "Luulin, että olit kuollut! Et hengittänyt enkä minä löytänyt sinusta mitään elonmerkkejä!", hän sanoi nyyhkäisten, mutta rauhoittui sitten nopeasti. Minun läsnäoloni toi hänelle voimaa, jota meistä kumpikaan ei täysin ymmärtänyt. Me suutelimme ja se oli sähköisempää ja villimpää mutta samalla kylmempää kuin koskaan ennen. Meissä oli tuskin ollenkaan lämpöä.  
  
"Minä olen kuollut, sanan varsinaisessa merkityksessä", kerroin hänelle pehmeästi. "Ja niin olet sinäkin, Harry"  
  
"Arvasin sen. Ihoni tuntuu kylmältä ja näyttää yhtä kalpealta kuin kuolleella. Minulla oli nälkä ja löysin kaapistasi purkillisen suolakeksejä, mutta kun yritin syödä niitä, oksensin heti kaiken ulos" Harry vastasi otsaansa miettivästi rypistäen. Hänen silmänsä hehkuivat hieman kuumeisesti ja hän lipoi huuliaan. Tiesin, että hänen muutoksensa olisi hyvin nopea, jos en juottaisi hänelle lientäni. "Mitä me olemme, vampyyreitako?", hän kysyi hermostuneesti.  
  
"Niin", minä myönsin melkein lempeästi, vaikka tuskin enää tiesin mitä sanalla lempeys tarkoitettiin. Hän ei vastannut mitään vaan halasi taas minua eikä olisi päästänyt minusta irti, ellen minä olisi työntänyt häntä väkisin pois luotani. Minun oli nälkä. Tarvitsin lisää verta. Hän tuijotti minua silmät pyöreinä, mutta minä en osannut lukea hänen ilmettään oikein. Jos olisin, en kenties olisi jättänyt häntä silloin yksin. Mutta minä typerästi kuvittelin, että hän sopeutuisi, koska hän kuului minulle. "Minä tuon sinullekin jotain syötävää", minä sanoin. Hän vavahti silminnähden.  
  
"Minä en tahdo juoda verta!", hän huudahti ja minä muistin, että olin joskus ajatellut samoin kuin hän. Silloin olin etsinyt kauhuissani kaiken tiedon mitä vampyyreista vain löytyi ja kuluttanut kuukausia juomaani keitellen. Se oli loppujen lopuksi ollut pelkkää ajanhukkaa.  
  
"Sinä totut kyllä pian siihen" minä sanoin ja syleilin häntä kylmästi uudestaan. Hänen vapinansa lakkasi. "Minä opastan sinua", lupasin hänelle muistellen hieman hämmästyneenä, että minä olin juonut verta vain kerran. Ja sekin veri oli kuulunut hänelle.  
  
Suutelin häntä vielä kerran ennen kuin liihotin tieheni. Sinä kyseisenä yönä jouduin tyydyttämään nälkäni ja janoni eläimen verellä ja olin kiukkuisella tuulella palatessani kotiin. Harry ei kuitenkaan ollut enää odottamassa minua. Hän oli lähtenyt, mutta minä olin varma, että hän palaisi takaisin. Siksi en ollut ollenkaan huolissani. Minä olin hänen mestarinsa ja rakastajansa. Hän kuului minulle ja tiesi sen itsekin. Hän tulisi kaipaamaan ja tarvitsemaan minua hyvin pian - siihen minä luotin.  
  
Viikon päästä minulle kuitenkin karulla tavalla selvisi, että olin väärässä. Siihen mennessä olin jo valloittanut ja tappanut itselleni yhden uuden seuraajan, eikä ihmisveren nauttiminen enää kuvottanut minua. Se oli pelkästään keino pysyä hengissä, aivan niin kuin eläinten teurastus. Minä satuin sinä perjantai-iltana kuulostelemaan tapahtumia Tylyahossa, kun silmääni osui Päivän Profeetan tuorein otsikko. Minä pysähdyin. Otsikossa oli kuva Harrysta ja sen alla oleva teksti kirkui mustin suurin kirjaimin. "_Harry Potter kuoli traagisessa onnettomuudessa _.  
  
Minun ei tarvinnut lukea uutista tietääkseni miten se oli tapahtunut. Näin sieluni tummin silmin maalaamattoman aidanpätkän, joka oli rakennettu teräväpäisiksi veistetyistä lankunpätkistä, ja korkean puun, jonka oksat kaartuivat sopivasti aidan yli. Saatoin helposti kuvitella Harryn istuvan puun oksalla luuta ja taikasauva kädessään. Hän arvioi ensin etäisyyttä, kulmaa ja nopeutta. Vasta sitten hän antoi mennä. Olin varma siitä, että hän tähtäsi iskun tarkalleen sydämensä kohdalle ja lavasti sen karmivaksi luutaonnettomuudeksi.  
  
Minä olin vihainen ja pettynyt hänelle, sillä hän oli minun ensimmäinen tapponi ja hän oli paennut minulta. Mutta nyt, monia vuosia, useita tappoja ja vampyyrientappajien vuoksi tehtyjä pakomatkoja myöhemmin, minä tiedän, että minä kadehdin ja vihaan häntä myös muista syistä. Minulla on joukko palvelijoita, jotka kutsuvat minua mestarikseen. Minulla on rakastajia ja rakastajattaria jokaiselle sormelleni ja varpaalleni, mutta he ovat kaikki kylmiä. Minä itse olen kylmä ja lämpö on vain haave, jonka ihmisen kaulasta ulos pulppuava tuore veri täyttää muutamaksi sekunniksi, kunnes se taas katoaa. En voi koskaan saada sitä pysyvästi. Se on kirous, joka vainoaa minua ikuisesti.  
  
Harry tiesi sen. Hän tiesi, mikä kirous on ikuisessa yössä, ja pakeni sitä oikeaan kuolemaan. Hän tiesi mikä turhauttava tuska pimeydessä odottaa eikä siltikään ottanut minua mukaansa kuolemaan. Sille asialle on vain yksi järkevä selitys: Hän ei rakastanutkaan minua niin kuin minä luulin. Kenties hän ei koskaan tuntenut oikeaa rakkautta minua kohtaan, ei alun alkaenkaan. Ei milloinkaan.  
  
En koskaan saa tietää totuutta hänestä, mutta sen tiedän, että minä vihaan häntä. Ikuisessa yössä minä vihaan häntä ikuisesti.  
  
LOPPU


End file.
